Oceanbringer
Oceanbringer The Oceanbringer is a post-Biomechanical Amalgation superboss that brings with it a devastating event. The event will occur one hundred and fifty days after the Octopus NPC has moved in. The event will only occur if the Octopus is present, as well. The event will start when huge amounts of water begin to move in to the world through the left hand side, flooding the entire world and preventing any enemies whatsoever from spawning. Then, a huge entity called the Oceanbringer will spawn in the centre of the world, floating above the ground, dormant and docile, unable to be damaged and unnable to harm the player. The player will also notice that all NPCs will be gone. All except the Octopus, whose eyes will now glow cyan blue and refuse to talk to the player. Four crystals, one red, one green, one purple and one dark red will spawn. They all symbolise different bosses (Redjacket, Biomechanical Amalgation, Doom Sayer, Rogue Phage) and spawn at different points somewhere on the surface on the world, like the pillars. Stats Health - 2,500,000,000 Defense - 100 Damage (contact) - 4000 Damage (homing lasers) - 1300 Damage (jellyfish) - 2235 Damage (red lasers) - 1850 Damage (red fireballs) - 2105 Damage (cursed fireballs) - 2200 Damage (cursed flame walls) - 3000 Damage (tentacle vortex strike) - 4200 Damage (cyan beam) - 5000 Damage (tentacle whip) - 2800 Behavior The Oceanbringer's crystals must be defeated before the actual boss can be fought, and each crystal will create flying shards of crystal to chase the player as defence. The main crystals each have 300,000 hp and 40 defense. Once a crystal is defeated it will appear on the Oceanbringer's body. Only when every crystal is defeated, the eye will open and the fight will begin (the health and mana of the player will be restored and every debuff they have will be removed). Attacks Stage 1 The purple crystal will glow bright and then the entity will hover below the player then ram them with its horns and crest, dealing high damage. It will then launch homing purple lasers like chlorophyte bullets at the player in quick succesion. After firing them it will spawn a swarm of purple jellyfish that inflict venom to chase the player at high speeds whilst floating underneath them. Stage 2 At 75% health its purple crystal shatters and the light red one will begin to glow, and the crystal will launch a barrage of red heat ray lasers at the player whilst floating to their left. This will continue for seven seconds and then the superboss will teleport to the right and repeat. If hit by these beams the player will be stripped of their mana and the mana will regenerate unusually slowly. The debuff also lasts to the end of the fight. Periodically it will launch several bright red 4x4 fireballs at the player. Stage 3 At 50% health the light red crystal will shatter and the green one will glow. The Oceanbringer will fire balls of cursed flame that act like diabolist fireballs at a very high rate from the crystal, and will orbit the player very fast. It will also spawn cursed flame walls like those of the clinger staff but bigger with higher damage. It will set itself on cursed fire and dive at the player to deal contact damage. Stage 4 At 25% health the entity will shatter the green crystal, and the final fight will begin as the dark red crystal in its tentacle will start to glow. It will spin its tentacles round and round in a vortex, creating a whirlpool that pulls the player in an then striking the player, flinging them over 500 blocks with immense knockback. It will them teleport to their location and whip and slash the player with the tentacles. Periodically it will fire a cyan last prism beam from its eye. Aftermath After the boss has been defeated, the Octopus will begin to sell items, as well as the drops of the boss. The other NPCs will return and the water will disappear. Trivia The boss may be possessing the Octopus, like skeletron to the old man and the wall of flesh to the guide. Made by Vwince. Category:Boss Category:Post-Doom Mode Bosses Category:Events Category:Post-Moon Lord Events Category:Superboss